Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a radiating device, a lighting device including the same, and a lighting device for a vehicle.
Description of the Related Arts
A light emitting diode (LED) device is directed to converting an electrical signal to infrared rays or light using the properties of a compound semiconductor. Unlike a fluorescent lamp, the LED device does not use any harmful substances such as mercury, which results in less environment contamination, and has an advantage that its life span is longer as compared to a conventional light source. The LED device also consumes low electric power as compared to a conventional light source, and shows excellent visibility and low glariness thanks to a high color temperature. Thus, the LED device has been widely used as a light source of a head lamp for a vehicle.
However, a head lamp for a vehicle shows a basic environmental temperature of approximately about 80° C. due to the heat of an engine, and is vulnerable to the radiation of heat because it is sealed, so an increase in its internal temperature has an influence on the LED's life span. Accordingly, a radiating system with high performance capable of effectively emitting heat generated from the LED is needed, so a fan for emitting the heat generated from the LED is adopted.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a conventional radiant heat structure for a vehicle headlamp.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional radiant heat structure for the vehicle headlamp includes: an LED module 20 formed in an inner side of a housing of the head lamp; a heat sink 30 formed at a bottom surface of the LED module 20; and a cooling fan 40 installed at a lower part of the heat sink 30.
That is, the conventional radiant heat structure for the vehicle head lamp enables the heat generated from the LED module to be emitted to the outside through the heat sink 30 formed at the bottom surface of the LED module 20, and has improved radiant heat efficiency by cooling the heat sink 30 with the cooling pan 40.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional radiating structure for the vehicle headlamp is problematic in that a cost and a weight of the vehicle are increased and space utilization is reduced because the separate cooling fan 40 is mounted, and a cooling property is reduced because hot windy is generated in a case where the cooling fan 40 is used for long hours.
Furthermore, the lifespan of the cooling fan as well as the lifespan of the LED may become a problem, and there is also a problem that a separate electric motor is applied to the LED headlamp which pursues for low power.
Moreover, unlike a high intensity discharge (HID) or a halogen light source, the LED hardly generates infrared rays or ultraviolet rays, so it is also problematic that freezing of the headlamp is caused due to the snow and the like.